The present disclosure relates to a conveying device for conveying products.
Among the uses of linear motor technology are transport systems comprising conveying elements or slides, which are movable individually with respect to each other. The slides, also called “movers”, are guided along a guide rail. The guide rail is usually configured as a stationary system in the form of an endless loop. The slides are driven in a transport direction by a linear drive. The linear drive comprises several coils, which, when electrically energized, build up an alternating magnetic field. Magnets, in particular permanent magnets, are mounted on the slides or movers so that the movers can be driven. Because each coil can be supplied with current individually, each slide can be driven individually.
A transport device of this type is disclosed in, for example, DE 10 2012 103 378 A1. The slide comprises substantially the shape of an inverted U with two legs, wherein the two legs are connected rigidly to each other. Permanent magnets, which interact with the coils of the linear drive unit, are arranged at the ends of the legs. Because the individual slides enclose the guide rail, it is difficult and time-consuming to remove a slide from the closed rail system for cleaning or replacement, for example.
In DE 10 2012 200 951 A1, the transport device also comprises several slides, which are guided on a stationary guide rail configured as an endless loop. The slides also comprise subsections, which are connected to each other by an articulated joint. This joint makes it possible to keep the distance between the permanent magnets and motor coils nearly constant in the curved areas.
A transport system with a change-out or lock device for replacing slides is described in, for example, DE 10 2011 017 525 A1. The transport system here comprises a closed transport route, along which the slides are guided. So that wear parts can be replaced, for example, or so that the slides can be cleaned, the transport system comprises a lock device, by means of which the transport route can be opened or closed, allowing the slides to be removed when the lock is opened.